Weasley is Her King
by skywisej
Summary: COMPLETE A conversation between Luna and her father. She discusses her feelings about the past year and about a certain redhead. This story is actually R/Hr, but not directly.


Weasley Is Her King  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not the character, not the settings. JK Rowling has created a wonderful world that can inspire even the uncreative, like me, to come and play. I only hope I remain true to the wonderful characters she has created.  
  
"Weasley is our King."  
  
"Luna dear, what on earth are you humming?" Luna's father had finally reached his breaking point after hearing her hum the same tune all summer long.  
  
"Daddy, don't you know anything? It's called 'Weasley is our King'!"  
  
"Weasley? Like our neighbors Weasley? The ones who live in the Burrow?"  
  
"Yes Daddy! Of course! What other Weasleys would we be talking about?"  
  
"But. 'Weasley is our KING'? Luna, what does that mean? Where did you learn it? Which Weasley does it refer to?" Luna's father knew the best way to get answers out of his enigmatic daughter was to ask plenty of questions. She was bound to answer at least one of them.  
  
"Oh. Ronald, Daddy!"  
  
"Ronald?" Luna's father paused for a moment to register which one of his questions she had answered. "Is he one of Arthur and Molly's children?"  
  
"Yes. He was a fifth year at Hogwarts this last year."  
  
"And he taught you to sing that he was your King? Does he have an ego or what?" Luna's father was silently fuming at the idea of some boy taking advantage of his daughter.  
  
"Don't be silly Daddy!"  
  
A horrible thought came to Luna's father. "Well, don't tell me YOU made up a song proclaiming him to be your King!"  
  
"No! No, but--  
  
"Luna! That boy is NOT your King!" Luna's father was trying his best to calm himself down.  
  
"I know Daddy!" Luna's father breathed a sigh of relief at her words. "Besides, he already has a Queen picked out, and it isn't me."  
  
All of the joy Luna's father had felt the moment before was extinguished as he realized his daughter was having her heart broken. "Oh Luna. I'm sorry!" He groped for words of comfort. "Don't worry! He doesn't deserve you if he can't see you for another girl! She's probably nothing special compared to you. Definitely not as pretty or as smart as my little Luna!"  
  
"Actually Daddy, she's the smartest witch is the whole school. She's only a fifth year and she's already able to do N.E.W.T. level charms," Luna's father didn't know what to say, so he just listened as she began to speak again. "Actually, I think I'm okay with it. She's Ronald's best friend along with Harry Potter and--"  
  
"Wait a minute. Harry Potter? This Ronald of yours is Harry Potter's best friend? Is the girl you are talking about the one who set up that interview with Harry Potter last year?" He couldn't believe his daughter had actually started associating with Harry Potter this past year.  
  
"Yes. She thought that Harry's story needed to be told and that we were the only ones brave enough to print it."  
  
"Well, she was right about that. That was the most read edition of the Quibbler we have ever had. Luna, I have to ask. how did you get so involved with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and. what was her name again?"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Oh yes, Hermione Granger. Aren't they all in different house that you, not to mention older?"  
  
"Yes Daddy. They are all Gryffindors. But, so is Ginny."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Weasley."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She's my age. I used to play with her. She remembered me."  
  
"Did Ginny get you involved with the others?"  
  
"Yes. Well, there was this boy who kept poking his head into my train compartment on the way to Hogwarts, but he wouldn't come in."  
  
"Another boy?" Luna's father asked, wondering what this had to do with Harry Potter.  
  
"Yes. Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Longbottom? Frank and Alice Longbottom's son? That is such a sad situation."  
  
"Yes. Well, Neville poked his head in several times but I think I scared him. Finally I heard voices outside and then Ginny was dragging Neville and Harry into the compartment and asked if they could sit with me. Of course I let them."  
  
"So, where do Ronald and Hermione come into the picture?" asked Luna's father, still confused.  
  
"Well, they joined us later. They are both prefects."  
  
"Ronald is a prefect?"  
  
"Yes, and he plays Quidditch!"  
  
"So I bet he does have a big ego!" Luna's father exclaimed, suddenly angry at this stuck up teen who wouldn't give his Luna the time of day.  
  
"No Daddy! Don't assume the worst! Actually, I think he doesn't think much of himself."  
  
"What?" Luna's father was shocked. "He's Harry Potter's best friend AND a prefect AND he plays on the Quidditch team and yet he thinks he's worthless?"  
  
"Silly, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, definitely too silly for you!" Luna's father figured it was just as well that Ronald liked Hermione. "Wait. if he thinks he's not worth much, what makes him think he has a chance with such as smart witch as Hermione?"  
  
"Well, I don't think he thinks he does have a chance with her."  
  
"Does he?"  
  
"Hmmm. seems to me she's in love with him, but too logical to see it or too scared to admit it."  
  
"Oh really?" Luna's father asked, astounded at Luna's grasp of other people's emotions.  
  
"Yes really Daddy."  
  
"Sounds a mess." Luna's father was just hopeful that his daughter could see he way out of the crazy situation.  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
"So, why do you like Ronald anyway?" Luna's father asked it the hopes of trying to understand what his daughter saw in a boy who so obviously had problems.  
  
"He is SO funny! And he is a lot nicer than it seems!"  
  
"He seems mean?" This Ronald was sounding worse all the time.  
  
"No, not mean. Just.um, insensitive."  
  
"Oh," sudden realization dawned on Luna's father. "You mean like a teenage boy."  
  
"Um. I guess. He went to the Yule Ball in my third year with Padma Patil from my house and wouldn't dance with her even once."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I heard it was because he was too preoccupied with glaring at Hermione."  
  
"Why was he glaring at Hermione?" Luna's father asked, thinking he already knew the answer.  
  
"Well, she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum."  
  
"Viktor Krum?" Luna's father certainly wasn't expecting that answer. "The Seeker from Bulgaria that we saw at the Quidditch World Cup?"  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
"He dated Hermione?" suddenly Luna's father felt a little bit sorry for Ronald. "No wonder Ronald feels inadequate!"  
  
"That is probably part of it."  
  
"So, Luna.what are you going to do about your feelings?" Luna's father feared he answer, but needed to ask the question.  
  
"Nothing Daddy. Just.be his friend. And Ginny's and Neville's and Harry's."  
  
"And Hermione?"  
  
"I'll try. It's just that.she is so much in love with logic. She doesn't believe in things Daddy!"  
  
"Well, that happens all the time Luna. You just have to keep your own faith and not worry about what others believe."  
  
"I know Daddy."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know. I think I will be friends with Hermione. After all, we went to the Department of Mysteries together and she rode a Thestral without being able to see it. That wasn't very logical."  
  
"Wait." Luna's father was shocked by the turn the conversation had just taken. "Department of Mysteries? Luna, when did you-"  
  
"Oh Daddy! Let me save that story for later! It would take far too long to explain it right now. Let me tell you what my first real act of friendship to Hermione will be."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am going to make her Ronald's Queen."  
  
"What, Luna are you serious?" Luna's father couldn't believe that his daughter would just give up on her feelings for a friend in such as selfless gesture.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"How are you going to do it?"  
  
"I'll figure it out." And with that she again began humming the song that started their whole conversation. Luna's father knew that the rare bonding session was over and he would get no more from his mysterious daughter. He had so many questions for her that went unanswered, but as he reflected he realized that what he had gotten from her was enough. He knew that she had finally developed some true friendships and he knew that she understood the importance of sacrifice. He was so proud of the young woman that was his daughter, he thought he might burst.  
  
As Luna's father stared at his daughter fondly he had one final thought, "You'll find a King that wants a Queen just like you some day, my little Luna."  
  
Author's Note: I am going off of the assumption that Luna has a crush on Ron. I'm not sure if she really does or not, but the hints were certainly there. Also, my characterization for Luna's father could be way off, but since we haven't met him, who knows! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. it was my first attempt at a fanfic. Thanks for taking the time to read it! 


End file.
